


Captain America: The Winter Solider drabbles

by Dancing_Bean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Bean/pseuds/Dancing_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of drabbles and extra bits based on CA:TWS. May not be in order, I will try to clarify if it's not obvious.<br/>Steve and Natasha friendship, BlackHill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Wilson's

Natasha showered automatically, one part of her mind mentally cataloguing each bruise and cut and stretched muscle. The rest of her attention drifted, refusing to settle. Wilson had a nice bathroom. Plenty of choice of shampoo. Good water pressure. With a sigh Natasha sat on the bed, slowly drying her hair as she pinned down her thoughts and faced her worries. 

SHIELD compromised. It wasn’t entirely a surprise to find that considering the last few missions Fury had given her, the shock was that it was Hydra. She had been doing Hydra’s work all this time, merely adding to her ledger rather than giving something back to the world as she had assumed. If she got out of this in one piece she was never going to be a tool, a weapon for anyone else again. From this point on she was making her own calls.

Fury dead. That was a can of worms that her mind refused to open right now. Nick Fury was a force of nature; she couldn’t imagine a world without him.

Maria gone. Where was she in all this? Literally as well as figuratively - ever since she had taken Fury’s body they had heard nothing from the Assistant Director. Considering the fact that her agency was collapsing very publicly this was a little concerning. Did that mean that Hill was Hydra? Natasha considered it for all of two seconds before dismissing the idea. Maria was too straight, too loyal, and too good for that to be the case. The woman was soldier turned spy, not spy turned traitor. 

Steve came out of the bathroom and stopped, giving her a worried look. She raised one eyebrow questioningly.  
“You okay?” he asked quietly  
“Yeah”  
He didn’t believe her, she could tell. She could read Steve Rogers like a book, the man had never learnt to hide anything. Maybe it was time she opened up to him a little more as well...


	2. The Van

Maria waited for an opening. So far she hadn’t been particularly impressed with the Hydra soldiers, and the ridiculous vision restricting helmets definitely did not help them. However, she was not going to risk it, her fellow “guard” in the back of the van might well be the exception to the rather dim rule. 

 

The guy sitting next to Natasha gave her the lead she needed, demanding a doctor for the bleeding assassin. Flicking on her weapon Maria paused, then plunged it at the guard next to her, following it with a brutal kick to the head. The man slumped and she removed her helmet with relief.

“That thing was squeezing my brain” she muttered, scraping her hair off her face. “Who’s this guy?” she asked Steve, nodding at a very confused looking Sam.  
“Sam Wilson” Steve only gave a small twitch at her sudden appearance.  
“Falcon” Natasha added, leaning back and closing her eyes.  
“Well, Sam Wilson, move.” Sam just blinked at her. “Shift it” she snapped, ripping the padding out of her helmet. Sam shuffled over to sit next to Steve. Maria slid in beside Natasha. The redhead opened one eye and squinted at her.  
“Hey” she said, voice huskier than usual.  
“Shot again Romanoff?” Maria gently grasped Natasha’s chin, turning her head to check how her eyes focussed. They did at least, if not as quickly as Maria would like.   
“It’s been months since my last GSW” Natasha leaned back again when Maria released her, “besides, it’s only a little one.”  
Maria snorted and moved on to carefully peel the clothes away from her wound. Natasha bit her lip but made no noise as the commander wadded up the helmet padding and pressed it firmly to the assassins shoulder. Holding it securely in place Maria twisted to sit facing the men. “Time to get out of here” she took a small cylinder from a pocked and tossed it to Steve. He activated it, moving to set the blue flame to the floor of the van.

Sam still looked like he was a few steps behind. Maria took pity on him. “I’m Agent Hill. How did you get mixed up in this?”  
“I, uh, gave some rather interesting fugitives breakfast” Sam said, scrubbing a hand over his head.  
“Well, you’re just making friends all over today” Maria said to Natasha, who was now slumped into her side and breathing shallowly.  
“It’s my winning personality” she rasped.  
Sam looked between the two of them, and Maria raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to connect the dots. She saw the moment understanding dawned, followed by nothing other than a slightly confused glance at Steve.  
“Well, at least this one is quicker on the uptake than some of your other friends.”  
“Got it!” Steve announced from the floor.  
“Natasha opened one eye and squinted at him as a large section of the floor dropped out. “Oh. Got that then, at least.”  
Maria’s lips twitched in amusement and Sam coughed to hide a bark of laughter.   
“Alright, we have transport waiting at these co-ordinates” Maria pulled a tiny GPS monitor out and gave it to Steve , then hacked a strip of materiel off the pants of the unconscious guard and used it to bind Natasha’s shoulder. “Ready?”


	3. The Bunker

Fury’s bunker was a lot bigger than it appeared from the outside. After the reveal that Fury was not in fact dead (yet – Natasha was going to kill him later for doing that to her) the priority had been medical care for her shoulder, food and rest. According to Maria Fury’s doctors were preparing him for a meeting with the four of them. The man was so beat up Natasha thought that might take a while. For now she was stuck here in what passed for a basic infirmary, a small, mostly empty room that smelt strongly of disinfectant. Steve and Sam were off resting on bunks that looked almost as uncomfortable as those she remembered from her childhood.

She lay on the narrow trolley, a unit of blood slowly replacing some of what she had lost. Maria sat back on another trolley having a second unit removed. They had often been grateful for sharing a blood group after missions went a bit off course.

Maria sighed. “Only the chosen left alive, immortals all the holy five” she recited softly.  
“Well that's morbid. And inaccurate on so many levels” Natasha replied.  
Maria looked over at her, as if surprised she had heard. “Sorry. Thought you were sleeping. You look a lot better.”  
“Thank you for the blood,” Natasha raised the arm with the line in slightly, “and it’s nice not to be leaking anymore.” 

Maria just nodded, eyes distant and guarded. Natasha wanted to be mad at her for the deception, the lies, for not trusting her with Fury’s plan. She was mad. Except that Maria had come back for them, rescued them and brought them to Fury. Even Sam - she had taken their word that he was safe without question. Everything was all too recent and raw for Natasha to deal with now, and this was hardly the time for a domestic of what promised to be epic proportions. Plus, Maria’s whole world was collapsing in on itself. SHIELD was her life, it was rotten and it was now down to Maria to fix it. Or something. Natasha had a feeling ‘something’ would be involved from the bleak expression on her girlfriends face. She softened a little, turning slightly to face the other woman more comfortably.  
“What’s that from?”  
“A story my Aunt used to tell me. I don’t remember most of it, but that line stuck.”  
“Well, there might be five of us but immortal we are not. And so far from holy that it’s not even visible.”  
Maria pillowed her head with the arm not linked to the blood bag “Hero’s are immortal. In a way. That covers two and a half of you.”  
“Two and a half?” Natasha asked, raising one eyebrow.  
“I'm giving this ‘Falcon’ the benefit of the doubt. You and Steve, and half of him.”

Natasha swallowed the thickness in her throat. Even now, even here Maria believed in her. Even after she had killed for Hydra. She could feel perceptive blue eyes on her, and just for a moment met them and let emotion flood her own. For that second the guards around Maria dropped and she could see the strain the commander was under.

“And holy?” She asked lightly, breaking the intensity of their gaze.  
“Definitely not holy, no” Maria snorted, and started to disconnect herself from the blood bag which was now full.  
“So is bad poetry what we need Hill?” She asked teasingly.  
“What we need is time. Man power. Hot food. Rest.” The brunette’s mouth twitched in a tiny smile and she stood, stretching her arms “But if bad poetry is what we have got, so be it. Better than nothing.” She gently brushed her fingertips over Natasha’s arm as she turned to go.

'Yeah, it was' Natasha thought, watching the tall woman leave the room. She lay back, closed her eyes and focussed on the small flicker of warmth and light that Maria’s belief had re-ignited amongst the dark thoughts that filled her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold stars to anyone who knows where the poem of The Five comes from :)


	4. Date

The four of them had taken the opportunity to go out for a quiet drink once Steve had been released from hospital and after Maria had accepted the job at Stark Industries. At least, it had started fairly quietly, until Natasha had beaten Sam at darts and Steve had laughingly refused to play any of them ever again on the quiz machines, stating that he was at too much of a disadvantage. Sam had then challenged him to pool. They had gathered quite a crowd...

“So Steve tells me you’re trying to find him a date” Maria studied Natasha closely as she slid into the booth next to her, passing the redhead a glass.  
“Does he?” Natasha’s eyes narrowed minutely and Maria grinned to herself.   
“Yup” She took a drink, watching the redhead over the rim of her glass.  
“And when did he tell you this?”  
“When he asked me to dinner” Maria’s face was filled with suppressed mirth now.  
Natasha’s expression darkened “When he did what?”  
“Nat, if you won’t tell him...”  
“I offered him lots of perfectly reasonable options.”  
“Yes. He mentioned that.” Maria said mildly. “Any particular reason why you have decided Captain America needs a girlfriend?”  
“To stop him ogling mine” Natasha ground out.  
“What?”  
“You haven’t noticed? No, of course you haven’t...”  
“Natasha. Steve has not been ogling me” Nat raised her eyebrows at her in disbelief “Has he?”  
“You are completely oblivious. It is ridiculous.”  
“I notice when you ogle” Maria said with a soft smile, shifting so that her leg brushed against Natasha’s under the table.  
The smaller woman’s expression lighted slightly “True. At least usually” she smirked, prompting a snort from Maria.  
“You could just tell him.”  
Natasha shuffled awkwardly “I don’t know how he will take it. It wasn’t exactly accepted back in his day, was it?”  
“No, but he’s been handling other modern stuff quite well. Except for dishwashers... He respects you. I think he will be fine.”  
Natasha looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then nodded. “You know, just about the only person I didn’t mention was you.”  
“He didn’t notice”  
“Idiot” Natasha fumed.  
Maria chuckled, taking another swig of her drink.  
“So what did you say? When he asked you out?”  
Maria smiled “I told him that I was very much taken” she said, leaning over and pressing a light kiss on Natasha lips.


End file.
